


违规触碰

by DoughnutKitty



Category: TNT - Fandom, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 射尿, 强制爱, 强奸, 无套内射, 蒙眼play, 高潮失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 被情欲困锁的大小漂亮。
Relationships: 鑫轩
Kudos: 15





	违规触碰

**Author's Note:**

> 【提示】角色均已成年。  
> 【警告】强制爱，强奸，dirty talk，无套内射/射尿/高潮失禁，公共场合play，蒙眼play  
> xp自由的产物

丁程鑫表演完下了台，额头上汗涔涔的一片，有些汗珠落在镶满亮片的黑色演出服上，钻石般发光，像他在台上演出时那般勾人目光。丁程鑫二十来岁，眉眼好看得紧，事业还在上升期，来的观众不多，却时时能掀起高呼的声浪。  
丁程鑫回化妆间的路上不小心撞到个男孩，男孩羞怯地笑笑，不好意思地摆摆手，压低了点棒球帽沿跟丁程鑫道歉。意料之中的索要签名和合影留念没有出现，丁程鑫心里直犯嘀咕，盯着男孩远去的背影出了神，他深深的眉色和洁白的两排贝齿让人有些难忘。

宋亚轩来等刘耀文。刘耀文和他的地下恋情暧昧发酵，甜滋滋地裹着情窦初开的男孩。他戴着男孩送他的情侣棒球帽美滋滋地来现场等男孩的现场演出，开心过了头没认真看路，一头栽在另一个好看的男孩身上。男孩好看，不是刘耀文那种带有强烈进攻性的性张力，是另一种魅惑的美，不张扬却撩人心魂。宋亚轩迷迷糊糊地没想起来是谁，直到坐到座位上看起节目单才认出男孩是丁程鑫。  
刘耀文在台上有一股子莽劲，跳起舞来跟初生狼崽似的又狂野又热辣，结尾一个高音里顺手撕开薄如蝉翼的黑色丝质衬衫，块垒分明的腹肌透着健康的小麦色。宋亚轩看得有点心动，他记得触摸腹肌的手感，结实，踏实，像刘耀文，认定了谁就倔得不肯撒手。他还记得他第一次摸男孩腹肌的时候，男孩的喘息声在他的耳边，混杂着雄性荷尔蒙的味道氤氲开来，他在一片恍惚中发觉嘴唇温热的触感，再回过神来已经被男孩占领了口齿间的高地。  
刘耀文给台下抛了个wink，宋亚轩身边的女孩子尖叫得几乎晕倒，差点一头栽死在宋亚轩的身上。宋亚轩迎着他的目光看过去，他好像看见在聚光灯下的男孩的目光里，自己的身影明亮又清晰，向全世界隐秘地宣告着爱人的讯息。

刘耀文表演完给宋亚轩发了短信，让他先上车等他。担心有狗仔偷拍，刘耀文一向谨慎。宋亚轩刚看完刘耀文的演出，表演前喝的几罐饮料此时都下了肚化作其他液体，他憋得不行，急需一个释放的出口。  
宋亚轩走到卫生间里边，隔着门板就能听到淫靡的声音。呻吟声回转着撞进他的心里，他想起刘耀文的样子有些脸红，不知怎么地就有了反应。男孩忍得有些难受，偏偏这个时候又不知道误入了哪对野鸳鸯的苟合现场，此时只觉得委屈得要哭，伸着手哆哆嗦嗦想拉开拉链。  
视觉突然被剥夺，眼睛上冰凉的丝绸质感让宋亚轩打了个颤，下身却更加硬了。耳边传来不知道是属于哪个男孩的声音，柔柔软软，却羞耻得令人不知如何是好。  
“好淫荡啊，宝贝。”  
“光是靠着幻想，就已经可以硬成这个样子了么。”

丁程鑫走进卫生间的时候看到了耳朵都烧红的宋亚轩。男孩像是被隔壁的喘息声吓到了，下意识地往后退了下，不知怎么地又鼓起勇气开了另一扇门。从丁程鑫的角度来看能看到男孩穿着宽松的运动裤下面隆起的那个包，形状和大小都很可观。  
丁程鑫的脸也有些发烫，他有些眩晕，却很清楚自己想要什么。  
他好久没有做过了。

宋亚轩回过神来的时候已经在接吻了。他看不见背后的入侵者，只知道自己的头被他温柔地推向一侧，唇齿缠绕，下排牙齿的内侧被富有技巧的灵活的舌舔舐着，动情地冒出水来。宋亚轩的唾液分泌得很快，他拼命地遏制住自己的快感，头晕目眩的感觉袭来，他的脑海中炸开一朵小小的蘑菇云。他的唾液无法克制地从嘴角流下，那人却抽离开嘴唇，把食指和中指放在他的口中搅动，黏黏糊糊的液体绕在指间，宋亚轩的脸绯红得如同酒醉，却忍不住把指尖含得更深。  
身后的人腾出另一只手去替他拉开拉链，却不着急褪下他已经被分泌液完全打湿的内裤，相反，丁程鑫在撩拨他的情绪，他的神经，从耻骨处开始，逐渐照顾到他的鼠蹊部。丁程鑫手里的东西已经抬了头，很硬，他能感觉得到戴棒球帽的男孩的情动，他身体的颤抖沿着他们相贴的部位传递到他敏感的下身，他觉得自己也有了反应。  
“好多水哦。”丁程鑫压低了声音笑，凑近男孩小巧的耳垂去舔弄。仅仅是这一句话，宋亚轩就被惹得忍不住从喉咙里泻出一句喘息。他的脸烧红，两颊是骇人的温度，他笨拙地和自己的快感推拉，却毫无还手之力地拜于自己的本能之下。

宋亚轩和刘耀文在一起很久，也没有发生过真正的关系。刘耀文舍不得，狼崽崽把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的男孩的胸膛上，陷于情欲的眼睛蒙上了水雾，楚楚可怜得叫人心疼。他难耐地蹭着宋亚轩已经勃起的下体，在他的耳边喃喃着说想要，看到宋亚轩眨着水汪汪的眼睛、花丝似的睫毛因为紧张而止不住地颤动的时候，他只能是闭了眼按捺住自己汹涌的欲求，转而舔舐他的唇珠。  
他舍不得他的男孩受一点点委屈。  
宋亚轩没有开过荤，自然不知道是个什么样的神仙滋味。他连自慰也很少做，丁程鑫拉着他的手去摸前端的时候他一个劲地往后退，轻而易举地陷入温柔的陷阱。宋亚轩羞耻地说不出话来，断断续续就只从鼻腔里憋出几个娇喘的音节，在丁程鑫哄着他自己摸摸的时候终于开了口。

“不……不可以……不可以摸那里……”  
宋亚轩脸皮薄得很，第一次遗精的时候就哭得像是天塌下来了一样。和刘耀文在一起的时候基本上就是满足刘耀文想摸摸他的想法，他自己安抚自己的时候少得可怜。他觉得那样很脏，自己不可以这样做。可怜的宋亚轩脑子还被封闭的性教育所束缚，在丁程鑫摸上去的那一瞬间却难耐地哼出声来，那一声呻吟让他恨不得钻进地缝里。他怎么能发出这样的声音呢？他怎么能对着一个不认识的人发情呢？  
身体的反应是无法作假的。当丁程鑫把手放开的时候，宋亚轩却有些呜呜咽咽的，隔了半天才咬着唇开口。  
“……要……要摸摸……”  
丁程鑫被男孩纯情的语句逗笑，却忍不住起了逗弄他的心思：“摸摸？为什么要摸摸？”手却不闲着， 撩开男孩的衣服下摆，纤细的手指在他细嫩的肌肤上游走。  
宋亚轩被摸到了敏感带，喘息得更加厉害，还没开始做两条腿就已经开始打颤，哆哆嗦嗦地才说完一整句话：“……呜……摸摸……摸摸舒服……”  
丁程鑫太吃这一套了。他的一肚子坏水咕噜噜地直往上冒，他加了点力度在指尖，仔细体会着男孩的生理反应，时不时在肚脐边打转，再按按他的敏感点。  
“舒服？摸哪里舒服？”丁程鑫摸到他的内裤边缘，微微使了点力向下拉，却故意磨磨蹭蹭，让已经洇湿的布料摩擦着男孩的前端。  
宋亚轩被上头的情欲折磨得口不择言，残存的一点羞耻心勉强干扰了下他的措辞：“呜……呜摸摸……摸摸那里……那里舒服……”  
“哪里？不说清楚我怎么能好好做呢，宝贝？”丁程鑫把系在男孩眼上的丝绸解开，强迫他注视着自己。  
“呜……就是……就是那里嘛……”宋亚轩无意识地撅起嘴来，根本不敢看自己已经勃起的下体，手指随便晃了晃就当做是指过了。  
“哦？这里？这里叫什么？”丁程鑫早就有了反应，此刻压着自己的欲火让他浑身不适，但看到宋亚轩纯洁无邪的表情，他的坏心眼就又多了些。  
宋亚轩快要哭出来了，他哪里能说出口这叫什么，呜呜地摇着头表示不要说了，眼睛都失了焦，愣愣地看着面前人。这表情令丁程鑫有点心软，他把人湿淋淋的下体好好揉了揉，才刚刚把内裤扯下来，宋亚轩的喉咙里就溢出句娇喘，缠绵得很。男孩的大腿内侧全是水痕，湿漉漉的一大片，双腿止不住地打颤，白色的浓稠的液体随着他的一声呻吟一并泻出，不偏不倚打在丁程鑫的小腹上。精液的量很多，一看就是很久没有发泄过了。宋亚轩没回过神来，只知道傻愣愣地跟着丁程鑫接吻，要不是丁程鑫一直扶在他腰的两侧，他怕是直接要软成一滩水了。

大事不妙。刚刚出了精，积蓄在小腹里的尿液像是补充射精快感一般地直接泻出，根本容不得宋亚轩的考虑，竟数都射在了丁程鑫的裤子上。淡黄色的液体带着少年的气味，有一点点淡淡的骚味。宋亚轩哪里受过这般的事情，扁扁嘴委屈地快哭出来，却又怎么都收不住尿水，只能够愣愣地看着男孩的衣服被无情打湿。  
丁程鑫觉得自己搞到了一个绝世尤物——纯情的脸上能够露出那么放浪的表情，甚至还没摸几下就已经控制不住地出了精，敏感得要命的身体任他玩弄，白皙的皮肤泛开桃色的淫靡的色彩。  
丁程鑫着急地从口袋里摸出润滑液，沾着宋亚轩身上冒出来的水胡乱做了下扩张就算是前戏，怀里的男孩高潮之后明显有些体力不支，神智也不清楚，看着丁程鑫的眼睛有些涣散，雾里看花似的，忍不住伸手要抱。  
丁程鑫浅浅地抱了下他，闻到男孩身上青涩的奶香味，甜滋滋的，一股股冒进他的心里。他将宋亚轩翻了个面，把他的双手架在墙上的扶手上，三下五除二除掉了皮带，在宋亚轩小小的惊呼中挺身进去。宋亚轩的声音已经带了哭腔，鼻音重得很，喉咙里也像是塞了棉花。生理性泪水随着身后的律动而从眼角滴下，他不知怎么地就想回头索吻，对上丁程鑫饱满的唇形，爱神之弓般的好看的轮廓将他的薄唇包裹再舔舐，津液在唇齿间勾连出银丝来。  
丁程鑫被宋亚轩紧致的后穴差点给绞出精来，甬道温热潮湿，一收一缩地像张贪婪的小嘴。他也忍不住发出情动的零散音节，囊袋拍打饱满的臀肉发出啪啪的响声，交合处粘腻一片。他还忘不了调戏宋亚轩一番，故意减慢了速度在他的敏感点上磨蹭，宋亚轩给勾得欲求不满，巴巴地求着他再插进来一点，再快一点。丁程鑫勾了人的下巴过去吻了个够，问他：“想要谁？肏哪里？”  
宋亚轩真是被肏得迷迷糊糊，微微合了眼应他，情欲上了头的语气还有点急：“呜……要哥哥肏，要哥哥肏亚轩的小穴……”  
丁程鑫再听过多少句骚话也顶不住男孩意乱情迷中的那一句恳求，卯足了劲地插进去，宋亚轩爽得浪叫起来，也顾不上廉耻心了，嘴里哥哥哥哥地叫个不停。  
快到顶点的时候丁程鑫凑近他耳边，把他的耳廓舔得湿润，在灯光下泛着亮晶晶的水光：“哥哥射进去好不好？给哥哥怀个宝宝好不好，宝贝？”  
“要……要射进来……要给哥哥生宝宝……”宋亚轩哪里还顶得住他的这番攻势，后穴早已经颤动着又高潮了一回，他如溺水的人一般死死握住两侧的扶手，细嫩的腰肢被丁程鑫的手握着，偶尔被捏一把软肉，再难耐地抖上一回。  
丁程鑫终于到达他的巅峰，压低了声音把精液都射进男孩的身体内部。他还有些意犹未尽，蹭着男孩耳边的鬓发，说道：“哥哥再给你一点好东西好不好？哥哥忍不住了……”还没等宋亚轩反应过来，他的后穴就被注满了温热的液体，丁程鑫尽情地释放着自己的生理需求，过了好一会才截住水流。宋亚轩甚至能感觉得到他的性器在自己的身体里打了个尿颤，又零零散散地落下几点晶莹来。

他们最终还是分开了。丁程鑫看着宋亚轩红着脸穿上潮湿的衣物，步履不稳地离开隔间。  
丁程鑫记得这个戴情侣棒球帽的男孩，也记得自己是如何违规触碰他稚嫩的身体。他记得他的发，他的眉，他的眼，还有道歉时小小的整齐的白牙。  
他想亲亲他，不带一丝欲望地触碰他的肌肤。  
可他知道情难自已。


End file.
